


Dreaming of You

by Stacysmash



Series: Random Rare Pairs [46]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dreamsharing, Getting Together, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Porn With Plot, Science Fiction, Smut, Supernatural Elements, the dream sequences can get pretty trippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Tsukishima uses his dreams as an escape, creating a perfect world around him where he can be at peace. But when Kageyama enters his dream suddenly, it disrupts the balance and, whether he likes it or not, it changes everything...End of the Year Rare Pair Challenge: KageTsuki + Dreamsharing
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Random Rare Pairs [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1050713
Comments: 20
Kudos: 220





	Dreaming of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blueismybusiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueismybusiness/gifts).



> For Lexi!! Thank you for being such an encouragement always and requesting this pairing so I could _finally_ try them out myself.

Tsukishima was dreaming. He knew it but that wasn’t anything unusual. Ever since he was younger, he experienced lucid dreaming where he was aware that he was dreaming while being in it. The edges of his vision were blended like watercolor paints. Walking down the street, most people he passes have faces so bland that he forgets what they look like instantly. It’s bright but there’s no sun and Tsukishima ducks into an empty warehouse to escape the light. 

Passing through the doorway, he entered another outdoor scene rather than a dingy industrial space as one would expect in reality. He’d been there before, the sloped beach with gentle waves lapping onto it. It was protected by a rocky cliffside that bathed the sand in shadow. Tsukishima looked down and smiled at his bare feet that had shoes on them just a moment ago. The sand was soft between his toes and he paused, wiggling them into it. 

A shadow passed in his peripheral vision and he startled since there was never anyone on the beach in his dream. It was always peaceful in his solace and he didn’t appreciate being intruded upon, especially since this was his dream world. He frowned at the shadow and stomped toward him, but his pace slowed as he began to recognize the young man. 

Kageyama was standing at the edge of the shore. Tsukishima’s frown melted into a smirk as he looked at the dumb look on his face, staring down at the foamy waves tickling his own bare feet. He didn’t call out to him right away, however. If there was ever a time that he could be safe to watch him without anyone noticing, it was in the confines of his own mind.

It didn’t make sense why his eyes drifted to Kageyama so often in real life. He was an idiot and a volleyball-obsessed freak. He was the epitome of the kind of passionate person Tsukishima couldn’t stand… so why could he stand him? 

The scent of lavender tickled his nose as a breeze brushed by him. There were no lavender blossoms around, but Tsukishima snickered, knowing it was just the scent of his sheets permeating his senses. The breeze ruffled Kageyama’s hair and brushed it to the side. Tsukishima hated how good it looked like that.

He hated how they were almost an even height and he couldn’t loom over him as he could with Hinata. Instead, if he leaned too close to Kageyama their noses would brush, perhaps even their lips. That would be the worst-case scenario and he ignored how the mere thought tickled the sensitive skin of his lips.

He rubbed his hand across them and sighed. _Might as well get this over with_ , he thought as he strode across the beach with his hands shoved in his pockets. 

“I’m never going to get rid of you, am I?” he asked and chuckled when Kageyama startled at his voice. 

He stumbled down the slope and his feet plunged into the water, soaking his jeans up to his knees. “What are you doing here?!”

Tsukishima paused, cocking his head. “What do you mean? You’re in my dream.”

“This is _your_ dream…” Kageyama whispered, looking around as if he was finally seeing their environment. “I wasn’t sure whose it was.”

“Whatever. Can you leave?”

“I’m not sure how.”

“What, do I have to kill you or something? Is that how this works?”

Kageyama narrowed his eyes at him and clenched his fists. “I’d like to see you try it.”

Tsukishima laughed, the sound permeating his dream in ripples, causing higher waves and the rocky cove to rumble behind him. Kageyama ran onto the beach and looked around in alarm.

“Do you do that a lot?”

“What, laugh?”

“No, I know you don’t laugh. That part was weird enough, but I mean make everything go crazy.”

Tsukishima’s smile faded. “I laugh. Maybe not as much as I used to and certainly not around you, but I do laugh. As for making everything crazy, I don’t know. I haven’t paid much attention. I didn’t need to because I rarely dream about people I know and just enjoy it. So, can you at least go to another part of my dream and leave me in peace?” 

“But there’s nothing there. The dream forms around you so if I leave, it’ll just be blank.”

“Deal with it. This is my spot.”

Tsukishima turned before Kageyama could respond and marched down the beach toward the cove. Once he reached it, he rolled up his pant legs to his knees and stepped into the calm water. It was crystal clear there and under the surface were hundreds of colorful rocks, none of which hurt his feet when he stepped on them. He waded carefully through it, relaxing as the warm water tickled his skin. 

Kageyama had a point; he could see in the distance that the world was just blank. It never bothered him before but now he found it irritating. Figures he’d invade his dreams and ruin those as well. It wasn’t bad enough that they ended up at the same school, same volleyball team, and he plagued his thoughts even when they weren’t in the same class. 

He paused, staring down at one particular rock between his feet. Bending down, he plucked it out of the water and ran his thumb over the smooth surface. It was a dark blue-gray, the same shade as storm clouds and, irritatingly enough, Kageyama’s eyes.

“That’s cool.”

“Shit,” he hissed, dropping the rock back into the water. He whirled around to find Kageyama right in front of him but at least he had the intelligence to look a bit guilty for scaring him. “What the hell are you doing? I told you to go away.”

“I didn’t want to.”

“This is my dream.”

“Well… I haven’t figured out how to leave them yet.”

“What are you talking about?!”

“Why do you hate me?”

“Huh?”

Kageyama pressed his lips tight. Above them the sky darkened into night, the stars shimmering in the deep blue with the moon bathing them in cool light. It was surprising; he’d never seen the moon in his dreams. There’d never been night either, but it was strangely calming. Romantic as well but he refused to acknowledge it. 

“Why do you hate me?” Kageyama repeated, softer this time. “I understand why some people do since I treated them badly in the past. But I never did anything to you. Sometimes we work well together when you stop acting like such an asshole. And then you turn away from me, but I see it… your smile.”

Those storm cloud eyes met his and sucked him in, a mixture of terror and determination swirling inside them. He wanted to comfort him, but he didn’t dare, not even in a dream. After all, he was just a figment of his imagination, but since some part of his subconscious was clamoring for an answer to the point that it created a perfect vision of Kageyama, then he decided it was best to be honest.

“I don’t hate you. I never did. You’re dumb as a brick— don’t deny it, I tutor you— and you’re too passionate about volleyball. There are other things in life, you know.”

“Yes, there are! That’s the point.” With a deep breath, Kageyama stepped toward him. The last time he’d done that, he grabbed Tsukishima’s shirt and looked like he was about to punch his face. Tsukishima had been more comfortable with that than the soft expression on Kageyama’s face and the way his fingers reached out and grazed his cheek. “You refuse to be passionate about anything. This dream is amazing and it’s coming from your mind. If you can create something like this, why do you choose to have a dull life?”

Tsukishima gulped down the lump in his throat. “Because it’s better than being disappointed.”

Kageyama winced but he didn’t retreat. He took one more step and cupped Tsukishima’s face with both hands, his calloused fingers running over his skin. Tsukishima, for the life of him, couldn’t understand why it felt so good... Why he melted into the touch. 

“I’ve been there… dreams were crushed when I worked so hard for them. It tore me apart, I admit. But it was worth it. I learned and grew, not on my own but with the help of the team, our senpai, and our friends. You helped me grow. Can’t I help you?”

“Stop, that’s enough,” Tsukishima said, trying to pry away Kageyama’s hands. He stepped back but Kageyama refused to let him retreat, frustration marring his features.

“Don’t run away, you bastard.”

Tsukishima blinked and then snorted, momentarily distracted from his own discomfort. “And you wanted to talk about growth.”

“I’m still growing! You’re the one who runs away constantly.”

“I do not!”

“You’re doing it right now!”

Soon their arguing descended into growls and grunts as they wrestled in the water. No matter what he did, he couldn’t escape Kageyama’s hold. Usually, when he walked through his dream ocean, it never splashed him. With Kageyama’s intrusion, they were both soaked to their skin and he shivered when the lavender breeze blew past him once again.

“Enough!” he growled and threw Kageyama up against the sheer rock. Grabbing his wrists, he pinned them above his head and hovered over him, breathing heavily. “Why can’t you just let it go? Why do you even care?”

Kageyama’s lips were pale, parted seductively as he caught his breath. His hair was slicked back on his head and there was no way Tsukishima could avoid his eyes. They were growing darker every moment that passed in tense silence.

“Is it strange that I care? You think I’m some unfeeling robot who doesn’t care about his teammates?”

“Well, back in middle—"

“No, I cared even then, but I was too focused on the wrong thing. I _have_ learned since then, Tsukishima. You know I have.”

Tsukishima clenched his jaw. He wanted to refute it. He wanted to scream in Kageyama’s face but what was the point. It was a dream and Kageyama wasn’t real. 

_He isn’t real…_

Tsukishima relaxed with the realization. It had been so alarming how like Kageyama the manifestation was that he forgot that it wasn’t really him. A tantalizing thought stroked his mind as he realized what a golden opportunity it was. 

Kageyama blinked up at him like an idiot, confused by the change in his demeanor. Tsukishima smirked as he adjusted his hands on his wrists and grazed them down his arms. Kageyama trembled from the touch and Tsukishima could hear his heart beating faster and harder. 

“Fine, you’ve changed,” Tsukishima admitted, keeping his voice as smooth as silk. “Maybe it’s time more things change.”

“Like what?”

“You know what,” he whispered as he stepped closer, brushing their noses together. Tsukishima ran his hands down Kageyama’s ribs and settled on his waist, gripping it tight. Warm breath tickled his lips and he flicked his tongue over them to get them wet. Fingers wrapped in the front of his shirt and tugged him forward, shoving their lips together. 

Tsukishima winced at the force and pulled back immediately. “Figures you’d be shit at this, King.”

His eyes narrowed back at him. “Think you could do better?”

“Yes,” he whispered and leaned back in, stroking his lips against Kageyama’s. He kept the movement soft and teasing, smirking as Kageyama kept trying to plow back in. It was just as entertaining as it was exhilarating to finally kiss him, and Tsukishima wondered if it would be like that in real life as well.

As Kageyama whined for more, Tsukishima naturally gave in and kissed him harder. Mouth open and tongue slipping out, he explored Kageyama’s mouth with a deep hum. Hands gripped his arms and pulled him closer, pleasure washing through him as Kageyama’s tongue slipped against his. It wasn’t forceful like he expected it to be. It was just enough to make Tsukishima want more.

He slid one hand up Kageyama’s back while his other grabbed a handful of his ass. A surprised yelp passed between their lips but a moment later Kageyama relaxed. Tsukishima dared to give it another squeeze and in return, Kageyama thrust his hips forward, rubbing their growing arousal together. 

A shudder ran down Tsukishima’s back and he planted both his hands on Kageyama’s ass. After getting a firm grip, he lifted him slightly and plowed him into the rock behind him. In reality that should have hurt, but it was his dreamworld and besides the strange intrusion of Kageyama’s presence, Tsukishima could manipulate it any way he wanted. The only reaction he received from Kageyama was a soft grunt and his arms wrapping around his back. 

Their kisses grew messier as they rubbed against each other. Kageyama’s fingers threaded through Tsukishima’s hair and gripped tight. Tsukishima began rutting up against him at a breakneck pace, releasing Kageyama’s lips in favor of kissing down his long neck. Kageyama tipped his head back with a moan, giving him complete access to his throat. 

“Fuck,” he whispered, his breath shuddering before he could say anything else. Tsukishima smirked against his skin and sucked hard against it. “Ah! Is this— oh, God… Is this really what you want?”

“Would I do this if I didn’t want to do it?”

“I just thought you hated me.”

“I don’t. It’s just hard for me to deal with _this_.”

As Tsukishima ran his tongue over Kageyama’s throat, he could feel the vibrations in his skin as he hummed. 

“Yeah, me too. I like you being honest, by the way.”

“If this was really you, I wouldn’t be.”

“What?”

They both flinched and cried out in surprise as a blaring siren shook the facade of his dream. Tsukishima grabbed him and yanked him away before rocks dislodged from the cliff above. 

“What the hell is that?!”

“It’s my alarm. I need to get up.”

“No, wait! We need to talk about this!”

Tsukishima yanked him back onto the beach as the waves began crashing around them. Once they were safe, he pulled Kageyama to him and kissed him. He felt him stiffen in his surprise, but he grabbed the back of Tsukishima’s head the next moment, kissing him as if their life depended on it. 

When Tsukishima pulled back, he took one last look at Kageyama. His lips were red from their kissing and his hair was sprayed out in damp tendrils. He fluttered his eyes open and gazed back at Tsukishima with desire.

“Tsukishima, please don’t forget this.”

“I never forget my dreams.”

“Good, because I’m re—"

Everything went black and silent except the wailing siren had faded into a much more manageable volume. Tsukishima opened his eyes and groaned as he slammed his hand against his alarm clock. He squinted as the rays of sun filtering through his curtains and he felt around on his nightstand until his fingers grazed his glasses. He set them on his nose and glared down at the tent in his shorts.

It was embarrassing, having a sexy dream about Kageyama. With all the feelings he’d buried, however, he knew it would be a matter of time before he had one. He might not be the most emotive person, but he knew the dangers of repressing. 

Tsukishima glanced at his bedroom door. The house beyond was quiet since his mother didn’t get up until right before he left for school. Akiteru wasn’t visiting at the moment, so he had a few moments to himself.

He slipped his hand in his shorts and closed his eyes. Trying to reform the vision of Kageyama in front of him, soaking wet and debauched from filthy kisses, he imagined it was his hand holding him. The effect was immediate, and he bit his lip to keep from groaning as he ran his hand down the length of his cock. 

The tip was already damp with precum and he used it to lubricate the rest of his shaft. It wasn’t perfect but he didn’t want to waste time rummaging around in his drawer for the lube he keeps hidden there. He took a deep breath and slipped his other hand up his shirt.

It didn’t do much for him on his own but picturing it as Kageyama’s hand took it to another level. He focused on the roughness of his fingertips, grazing over his abs toward his chest and pumped his other hand faster. A sigh escaped his lips as he tipped his head further back, wishing he could feel teeth grazing over his sensitive skin. 

His fingers reached his nipple and he rubbed it. It was a little pleasurable, but it wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy him. And he needed to act quickly if he was going to get his arousal out of his system before he went to school. He slipped his hand out of his shirt and sucked on his fingers until they were warm and sopping wet. Sticking them back under his shirt, he rubbed them into his nipple, picturing them as Kageyama’s tongue instead. 

The vision escalated his pleasure and his breath hitched as his skin flushed with heat. His mind cycled through all his fantasies, picturing Kageyama’s hands, his legs, pink lips and hot, wet tongue all on different parts of his body. He imagined his mouth on his cock with intense, storm cloud eyes watching his reactions closely.

Tsukishima released into his shorts as he buckled forward. He bit his lip to keep from making any noise as he worked himself through the orgasm, not worrying about making a mess. That was a concern for later. 

As he came down from his high and completely emptied, he opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. His nose scrunched as the cum spread across his skin and began to cool. Worst of all the awareness of what he had done settled over him. He had no idea how he was going to look Kageyama in the eye knowing that he’d jacked off to his memory that very morning.

_Oh well, it’s not like he’d ever know. It was all just a dream…_

**———**

It wasn’t easy for Kageyama to pay attention in class on a normal day. That morning was pure torture trying to listen while his thoughts constantly drifted to his dream last night. He absentmindedly touched his lips, remembering how it felt to have Tsukishima’s pressed against them. 

It didn’t turn out at all like he expected. Honestly, he didn’t expect to end up in Tsukishima’s dream at all but once he figured out it was his, he felt the need to settle the issues between them. Never in a million years would he have guessed what was beneath the surface of Tsukishima’s cold behavior toward him.

The joy of his laughter echoed in his mind. It was as beautiful as the scenery he wrapped around himself while wandering through his own mind. Kageyama missed it as soon as he woke up, but he yearned for Tsukishima’s fingers to dig into his skin more than anything.

He startled when his class ended, and he checked the time. Already his classmates were pulling out their lunches, but he lunged out of his seat, leaving his own lunch forgotten in his bag. He weaved through wandering students in the hallway and rushed into one of the other classrooms, quickly scanning the room for his quarry.

When he spotted the splash of red hair and the accompanying loud voice, he strode across the room with such an intimidating aura that other students hopped out of his way. Even then, it wasn’t until he was standing right in front of his desk that Hinata noticed Kageyama’s presence. With cheeks full of curry, he beamed up at Kageyama while his two buddies shrank in their seats.

“Kafemama!”

“Don’t talk with your mouthful. Come with me.”

Hinata gulped down his food and cocked his head. “Where are we going? Were you wanting to get some practice in?”

“No, I need to talk to you about something.”

“Am I in trouble?”

“No.”

“Okay then!” Hinata hopped out of his seat and scooped his bento up with him.

“What are you doing?”

“Bringing my food?”

“This is important. I can’t concentrate while you’re stuffing your face.”

“But I’m hungry! Aren’t you hungry?”

Kageyama exhaled slowly. “I haven’t even thought about it.”

Hinata’s mouth dropped open as his eyes grew to the size of baseballs. “ _That_ serious? Let’s go! I’ll chew quietly.”

“Fine.”

Poking his head out of the classroom door, Kageyama looked both ways. There was a slim chance that Tsukishima was wandering the halls. He was probably in his classroom with Yamaguchi or listening to his music. Still, he couldn’t be too careful.

When he was certain the coast was clear, he led the way, looking for a more private area where he could speak to Hinata alone. Even above the conversations floating around the narrow space, he could still hear Hinata chewing behind him. His stomach did growl, and he slightly regretted not bringing his lunch with him, but he wasn’t sure if he would keep it down anyway with how worked up he was.

“This should be good,” he murmured, ducking into a narrow nook with a doorway to a utility closet that was hardly ever used. 

“So, what’s this about?”

“Dreams.”

“Oh! I was going to ask where you were last night. Did you jump into someone else’s? I thought we were having fun.”

Kageyama cringed. “Fun? I barfed every time I woke up because it was so chaotic. It’s frightening being in your mind.”

“It’s not that bad. So, whose dream were you in. Yamaguchi?”

“No.”

“Yachi’s? I hope you didn’t scare her.”

“No, not hers either.”

Hinata twisted his lips as he played with his last remnants of curry. “Was it one of our senpai?”

Kageyama pinched the bridge of his nose. “No. Although I’m close to them, it’s not deep enough that I would be able to enter their dreams.”

Hinata stopped poking his food long enough to level a look up at Kageyama. “You entered Tsukishima’s dream?”

“Yeah.”

“And you lived?”

Kageyama winced. “He didn’t realize it was really me.”

“He thought you were someone else?!”

“No, dumbass! He didn’t think I was real. People dream about people they know usually. Although he was surprised that he was dreaming about me, so maybe he doesn’t usually. There weren’t many people in it.”

“That doesn’t surprise me. There aren’t many people he can stand. So, what happened? What was it like?”

“It was… beautiful. Peaceful. A lot better than being in your dream.”

“Hey!”

“Seriously, your mind is like a circus with a tornado running through it.”

“Whatever. He’s got pretty dreams, so what’s the big deal?”

“It’s not that. I— we talked about stuff and since he didn’t realize I was real; he was more honest. It got a little heated—”

“Also not a surprise.”

“And then we…” Kageyama pressed his lips together, trying to spit out the words. When that proved too difficult for him, he motioned his hand in a circle and wiggled his eyebrows.

Hinata blinked back at him. “I have no idea what that means. Did you dance? Bake some cookies? Stop gesturing more, I don’t know what it means!”

Kageyama growled and grabbed the front of Hinata’s shirt. “We kissed, damn it!”

“How was I supposed to get that?! You could have puckered your lips and I would have gotten it! Wait, you kissed?!”

Kageyama shoved him away and buried his face in his hands with an exasperated groan. Hinata, on the other hand, could barely hold onto his bento box as he burst out laughing.

“I can’t believe it! What was it like? Are you sure it was kissing, and he wasn’t trying to stab you with his lips? I feel like he’d be the type to try to stab you any way possible.”

“No, he didn’t stab me. It was gentle and,” he paused and closed his eyes, not wanting to utter the next word out loud to Hinata, “sexy.”

“Ugh, you know, I don’t want to hear anymore. Was it just one kiss?”

“It was a full-on make-out session, standing in a warm ocean as he pinned me up against a rock wall.”

“Shit,” Hinata whispered. “So, how do you feel about it? Was it gross?”

“No, of course, it wasn’t. It was hot.”

“You liked kissing him? You want to do it again?”

“Yeah, but I can’t control the dream jumping yet.”

“Your parents can’t help you?”

“It skips a generation. My great grandmother was the last to do it and she died when I was a baby.”

“She didn’t leave you any notes?”

“Of course, she did!” he snapped. When Hinata gave him a look, he scrunched up his nose and rubbed the back of his head. “It’s hard to read… too much kanji.”

“Pfft.”

“You wouldn’t be able to read it either!”

“Wow, I’ve barely heard their conversation and already I can feel my I.Q. dropping.”

Kageyama and Hinata stiffened and glanced in the same direction. Yamaguchi was snickering next to Tsukishima who gave Kageyama a smirk in particular before huffing out another laugh.

“Let’s get out of here before we get any dumber.”

Kageyama gaped at the pair as they walked away. The occurrence happened so fast that he hardly had time to feel flustered by Tsukishima’s presence. But once he was gone, he was pissed beyond belief.

“How can he pretend like nothing happened? If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that asshole was in a good mood.”

Hinata snickered. “Maybe kissing you put him in a good mood.”

“You’d think he’d act a little more embarrassed. It was the most passionate I’d ever seen him.”

“Ew! I don’t want to hear this.”

“Yes, you do! You keep asking questions.”

“Not about his passion or kissing! That’s too much information.”

Kageyama smirked down at him. “I didn’t even tell you how he grabbed my ass.”

The bento box clattered on the floor as Hinata covered his ears, emitting a high-pitched squeal. Kageyama couldn’t help himself as he laughed. He knew the way Hinata talked about his many crushes that he was bound to get more graphic about his interactions with them and his fantasies. He’d deal with that problem later.

——— 

“What is up with you today?”

Tsukishima paused while slipping his arm through the sleeve and glanced over at Yamaguchi. “What do you mean?”

“You’re in a good mood. Like, a _great_ one. You haven’t stopped humming or smiling. Was it something you ate?”

“Why would food have such a positive effect on my mood?”

“Strawberry shortcake?”

Tsukishima sniffed and went back to pulling on his shirt. “Why would I have that for breakfast or lunch? That’s obviously a dessert meant to be had in the evening hours.”

“Forgive me for not having a college degree in baking,” Yamaguchi snickered. “Seriously, what happened?”

“Nothing.”

“It’s not nothing.”

“Maybe not, but that doesn’t make it your business.”

It came out a little sharper than he intended, so he sighed and turned to Yamaguchi to mutter out an apology. Unfortunately, not only was Yamaguchi not offended, but his eyes sparkled with curiosity.

“Something you won’t tell _me_? Do you have a crush on someone? Did that person talk to you and you’re excited about it?”

“Why would it have anything to do with romance? Maybe I got a perfect score on the exam.”

Yamaguchi scoffed. “You get perfect scores anyway and you’d never refuse to tell me about it. It has to be something you’d find embarrassing to say out loud. Who is it, Tsukki?”

The door to the clubroom opened and the room flooded with Kageyama and Hinata’s bickering. Tsukishima winced at their terrible timing and shrugged it off, slamming his locker door shut. Yamaguchi’s eyes were ping-ponging between the intruders and Tsukishima, narrowing more with every movement.

“Come on, it’s too noisy in here,” Tsukishima said, hoping to throw Yamaguchi off the scent. He threw his towel over his shoulder and snatched his water bottle up before making his way to the door. As he passed by Kageyama, his heart thumped harder, but he kept his eyes forward. At the last moment, Kageyama wrenched his shirt off and Tsukishima couldn’t resist glancing at his broad shoulders and the entire length of his back. When his eyes landed on his ass, Tsukishima wrenched his eyes away and ignored the itch on his palms, craving to get another good squeeze in. 

“Kageyama?!” Yamaguchi hissed as soon as the club room doors shut behind them. 

Tsukishima gritted his teeth and pulled Yamaguchi down the steps, his head swiveling every which way to make sure no one could hear them. “Why would you guess him?”

“Because you checked him out and then he checked you out! What happened between you two?!”

“Nothing happened between us, it was just— wait, did you say he checked me out?”

“Yeah, as soon as you walked by him, he turned around and looked you over. He looked like a sad puppy. You’re not messing with him, are you, Tsukki? He might be intense, but he has a very pure heart.”

“I’m not messing with him. Nothing has ever happened between us.”

“But you’re not denying that he’s the one you’re crushing on.”

“I—“ he started but there was no point in continuing. Yamaguchi’s grin was too smug to deny it. “Fine, there’s _something_ with him, but I’d hardly call it a crush. That’s disgusting.”

“Love then?”

“You’re no longer my best friend.”

“Come on, Tsukki! Just talk to me.”

“It was nothing. I had a dream about him last night. It happens.”

“A dream? Was it a… sex dream?” he asked quietly after glancing around them.

“No, we didn’t make it that far. My alarm went off.”

“Whoa. So, you would have had sex with him if it hadn’t been time to wake up?”

Tsukishima wrinkled his nose. “Perhaps.”

“Does that mean you want to have sex with him?”

“Do I seriously have to answer that?”

Yamaguchi covered his mouth as he snickered. “That’s a definite yes. I’m surprised you’re that interested in him though. I wouldn’t have thought he’d be your type.”

“What do you think my type would be?” he asked even though he never considered it himself. It wasn’t very often that he was interested in other people.

A slight blush crept across Yamaguchi’s face before he laughed nervously and looked away. “I don’t know, Yachi maybe? She’s really cute and smart, creative too. And although she’s enthusiastic, she’s not to the level Kageyama is since I know that irritates you sometimes.”

Tsukishima eyed his friend as a sadistic smirk spread up his lips. “Yeah, she is pretty cute, isn’t she? Perhaps I should have a sexy dream about her next.”

Yamaguchi whirled his head around with a look of dismay and Tsukishima burst out laughing. “Tsukki! That was mean.”

“Why would you even suggest her if you had such a big fat crush on her?”

“I was just saying that I could see you liking her before you’d like Kage—"

“Shh, keep it down!” Tsukishima hissed, clapping his hand over Yamaguchi’s mouth. “Some people are already practicing.”

“Fine,” Yamaguchi said, softly this time. “So, what are you going to do about it?”

“What am I going to do about what?”

“About you-know-who. Are you going to pursue him at all or just pine away in your dreams?”

“I’d prefer to keep this strange infatuation confined within my own mind, yes. I regret even telling you… not like I had a choice.”

“Sorry, but you’re more obvious than you think. I think you should go for it.”

“Why would I do that?”

Yamaguchi sighed and pulled him to the side of the gym, keeping an eye on their teammates setting up the gym. “Because whether you’d like to admit it or not, Kageyama is really good looking, extremely talented— _beyond_ talented, and even if he’s a little awkward I know a lot of people who would find that endearing. You may think pining after him now is preferable to talking to him and developing a relationship, but would you feel the same if you saw him with someone else?”

Tsukishima pressed his lips tight as he considered it. He didn’t want to but if he was honest with himself, he already knew everything Yamaguchi had just said. Kageyama might not have had a lot of friends, but he was certainly developing a fan club who were just as enamored by him as they were scared. And it was only a matter of time before they realized that Kageyama simply had resting bitch face, especially when he was forced to think. 

“Alright, that wouldn’t be great, I admit it. But I can’t actually conceive of telling him the truth.”

“Then how did you get to that point in your dream?”

Tsukishima’s face flooded with heat at the humiliating reminder. “I didn’t say anything really. I pinned him up against a rocky cliff and we kissed, knee-deep in the ocean.”

“Wow, that’s really romantic. And he kissed you back?”

“I think I was about to go in for the kiss and he got me first.” He snorted at the memory. “It was terrible, rough and not sexy at all. It got better once I showed him how to do it.”

“That’s… strange.”

“What’s strange about that? You thought he’d be a good kisser?”

“No, not that part. But I’ve never had such an accurate dream. Aren’t people usually a little different?”

“I have no idea. I never recognize people in my dreams. This was the first time.”

“Seriously? Do you think it means something?”

“Yeah, it means that I’m losing my mind. Come on, we need to practice. I don’t want to waste any more brain cells on this.”

“Okay, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi sighed, dragging his feet behind him. 

From the perplexed look on his face, Tsukishima knew that wasn’t the end of the conversation. Which sucked considering he never wanted to speak of it again. As Kageyama wandered into the gym, dragging Hinata behind him as they argued, he felt the last remnants of his good mood disintegrate into nonexistence. 

**———**

That night, Kageyama appeared in another dream. It wasn’t exactly chaotic like Hinata’s dream and it definitely wasn’t serene like Tsukishima’s. He considered that he might be in Yamaguchi or Yachi’s dreams since he was also close to them. His momentary disappointment at not being in Tsukishima’s passed quickly due to the thick tension in the air.

He was in the middle of a jungle with giant trees that made him feel like a mouse. Pinching the front of his T-shirt, he fluttered it to give his skin some air in the stifling humidity. It was unnerving hearing so much life around him and yet not see a single living thing besides the vibrant green vegetation around him.

With a shrug, he decided to walk around to see if he could find anyone. There was a strange mist that hung above the ground, making it difficult to see where he was stepping. He swore when he tripped on a root and then looked around to see if anything reacted to his intrusive voice. Nothing paid him any attention. 

A chill ran up Kageyama’s spine when he heard a shrill scream in the distance, a sound that couldn’t have come from a human. He paused, listening closely for a moment and finally noticed the sound of heavy breathing and quick footsteps coming his way. Shoving his way through a cluster of thick leaves, Kageyama rushed toward the sound until he spotted a tall figure running through the trees.

It was a relief to finally see someone he recognized but it was alarming seeing Tsukishima so terrified. Several feet behind him, branches fluttered with movement and the same shriek he heard before pierced his ears. Whatever was chasing Tsukishima was dangerous, Kageyama knew it instinctively. Without hesitation, he lifted a sharp branch off the ground and ran after him, keeping his eyes on surrounding trees. 

Even as Kageyama fell into step behind him, Tsukishima didn’t register his presence. Instead, he ran faster which was impressive considering how much he didn’t like to run. Kageyama tried to call out to him but before he had a chance, a reptilian creature burst out of the trees in front of them and they skidded to a stop.

“Get behind me!” he shouted, nudging Tsukishima back with his elbow as he held the stick in his hands like a baseball bat.

“What the hell are you doing here?!”

“How did it get in front of us?” Kageyama asked instead, knowing that there wasn’t an easy way to answer Tsukishima’s question.

“It’s not the same one, you idiot. Velociraptors are pack hunters. Shit,” he hissed, looking behind them as another one bounded toward them. 

“Veloci— Isn’t that a dinosaur?”

“Good to know you have some brain cells in there. Of course, you’re in my mind so I suppose you borrowed mine.”

“I tried telling you yesterday, I’m real. Duck!”

The velociraptor in front of them lunged at Tsukishima but as he crouched, Kageyama swung the branch and nailed it in the head. The force was enough to knock it away a couple of steps, but he knew it wasn’t enough. In his peripheral vision, he spotted a blur coming at him from behind and pivoted on his heel, swinging the stick into the other one.

“What’s up with this dream?!”

“I don’t know, it’s not usually like this! Keep them off me and let me focus.”

“Huh?” 

Tsukishima remained crouched as he took a deep breath and covered his ears. Kageyama didn’t have much time to gawk at him as one of the raptors snapped at his arm. He narrowed his eyes at it and aimed as carefully as he could before forcing his stick straight at it. The sharp end stabbed the top of its throat and it shrieked in pain, gradually turning into a gargle. 

He flinched when the other raptor screamed behind him and crouched to pounce at him. Kageyama tried tugging the stick out of the raptor’s neck but it was stuck tight. His heart was pounding as it leaped at him but before he could squeeze his eyes shut, a giant set of jaws reached down and snatched the raptor in midair. 

“What the—"

“Shh, get over here,” Tsukishima hissed, grabbing his hand and pulling him around a nearby tree. Even as they slammed their backs against the tree trunk, Tsukishima didn’t release his hand but Kageyama was perfectly fine with that.

“What happened?”

“I summoned a T-Rex to take care of them.”

“How do you summon a dinosaur?”

“It’s my dream, I can do what I want.”

“Then why were you in this situation in the first place?”

Tsukishima closed his eyes as he exhaled slowly. “As I said, it’s not normal. Usually, I can walk around the dinosaurs without any fear but for some reason, I’m losing control.” He opened his eyes to give Kageyama a suspicious look. “I have a feeling it has something to do with you.”

Kageyama frowned and considered it. There weren’t many notes his grandmother had passed onto him about the dream jumping but the way she described it, she never seemed to add chaos. Perhaps he wasn’t supposed to interact with the people as much as he had. 

“I don’t know, it’s possible. How can you even control your dreams? Don’t they just happen?”

“You can do it if you train yourself. Doing so might actually break your delicate brain though, so be careful.”

“Why do you have to say that? I thought you didn’t hate me.”

“It’s my defense mechanism, alright?”

“Why would you need a defense against me? Didn’t you see me a minute ago defending you against velociraptors?”

“You wouldn’t have lasted long if I hadn’t summoned the T-Rex.”

“Whatever, you’re welcome for that much. Have fun in your weird, prehistoric dream.”

Kageyama huffed and trudged away from the tree, stomping on every twig he could find.

“Kageyama, wait!” Tsukishima hissed, but Kageyama refused to even acknowledge him. 

He whacked a branch out of the way only for it to smack him in the back of his head, and he cried out from the pain. Only then did he pause to rub the sore spot, but he froze when the ground shook beneath his feet. There were two more tremors in the ground and he slowly turned, finding himself face-to-face with a set of razor-sharp teeth the size of his head.

“Oh, shit.”

The Tyrannosaurus Rex opened its mouth and blasted him with a deafening roar and wave of hot, putrid breath. Kageyama stumbled back but Tsukishima was there in an instant, grabbing his arm and pulling him away.

“Run!”

He didn’t need to be told twice as he chased after Tsukishima through the thick jungle. Although he didn’t seem to have as much experience running through it as Tsukishima did, he soon overtook him and grabbed his hand to pull him faster. The T-rex’s footsteps pounded the ground behind them and it let out another roar that propelled them forward. 

It was so terrifying that Kageyama almost forgot that it was all just a dream. He was certain that there was some way he could get out of it but he hadn’t learned how to do that yet from his grandmother’s indecipherable notes. Even then, there was no way he’d abandon Tsukishima.

He glanced beside him, wincing at Tsukishima’s flushed cheeks. It was obvious that he was nearly to his limit already which was strange because Kageyama hardly felt winded at all. Didn’t he say he could control dreams? Wouldn’t that include his own body?

“You can do it!” he shouted, squeezing Tsukishima’s hand.

With a quick glance over his shoulder, Tsukishima shook his head. “I don’t need motivation from a monster like you.”

“It’s just a dream! You can do more here than you can do in real life, you just need to calm down!”

The T-Rex snapped its jaws, its teeth just barely missing them. They both screamed and pushed harder but after a few strides, Kageyama felt Tsukishima squeeze his hand back. He glanced back at him and saw his eyes narrowed and forward, focusing with a calm that wasn’t there before. 

As Kageyama turned back forward, he gasped at seeing the trees thinning out. What lay on the other side of it though, he didn’t have a clue. 

“Be prepared to jump!” Tsukishima yelled.

“Why?!”

“Just… just trust me, okay?”

“I do.” He noticed Tsukishima whirl his head toward him and he met his incredulous gaze. “I do trust you,” he reaffirmed, and Tsukishima’s face softened a fraction. 

Another snap of the T-rex’s jaws jarred them out of their moment. Up ahead, Kageyama could see nothing but blue sky beyond the last few tree branches and he braced himself for whatever Tsukishima had planned. He burst through them and he could finally see the scenery laid out before him. It was only two more steps before he jumped off a cliff into the deep lagoon below. In real life, he wasn’t sure he would have attempted it but he did trust Tsukishima. Even more than that, he wanted to prove it.

They screamed as they took a leap off the edge, neither letting go of the other’s hand until they were already in mid-air. Kageyama could barely hear anything above the roar of the wind and the answering call of the T-rex above them. The water was jarring as he plunged into it and although it wasn’t cold or rough, Kageyama struggled to swim back to the surface. 

It was as if something had a hold of his leg and was dragging him down to the bottom so fast that he couldn’t fight back. The surrounding water darkened, the light from above unable to reach to such a depth. Kageyama gave up fighting against it and closed his eyes, surrendering to the pull. It was just a dream and not even his own. If he died in it, he’d just wake up in bed. As he felt his consciousness slipping away, he was flooded with disappointed that he hadn’t gotten a chance to talk things out with Tsukishima.

Suddenly, his focus was back, and he sensed light on the other side of his eyelids. His head lolled listlessly to the side, but it was caught by a gentle hand. Cool fingers grazed over his cheek and a warm breath puffed against his lips. Kageyama was fully alert now with his heart racing but he didn’t open his eyes. He didn’t want Tsukishima to leave.

“Kageyama? Come on, wake up. I can see you’re breathing.”

Kageyama couldn’t resist a smirk at his chiding tone and Tsukishima clicked his tongue. Unfortunately, he released Kageyama’s face and started to pull away. Kageyama’s eyes flew open and he grabbed his arm to stop him. 

“Wait, don’t leave.”

Tsukishima’s eyes fell to where he was holding him and sighed. “I wasn’t going to.”  
“Why did you save me?”

“What?”

“When I was drowning. I just would have woken up, right?”

“Well… yeah. I don’t know, it was just instinctual.”

Kageyama’s eyebrows lifted. “I’m sorry, _instinctual_? Since when do you act on instincts rather than logic?”

Tsukishima glared back at him and tried pulling his arm away but since Kageyama wasn’t holding on very tight, he knew it was half-hearted. 

“It’s a dream, okay? Weird shit happens in dreams.”

“Weird stuff happens around us, but you’re still you. Do you understand now? That I’m really here and I’m not just your imagination?”

“No, I don’t understand. How would that even be possible?”

Kageyama groaned and leaned back on the sandy bank. He grunted when his head hit a rock and he scowled as he rubbed the sore spot. Glancing up at Tsukishima, he paused in shock at the amused smile on his lips as he watched him. 

“Come on, your Highness. Lay down and explain it to me, as well as a simple-minded person like you can manage.”

Ordinarily, that would have pissed Kageyama off. Tsukishima always spoke to him like that but this time, he said it in a voice warm with affection. His hand slipped around the back of Kageyama’s head and ushered him gently onto the ground. With a deep breath, Kageyama tried to figure out the best way to explain it.

“Many, many years back, my family used to dabble in mystical arts and soon had the ability to jump into people’s dreams. Somehow it was passed on even though they eventually stopped practicing mysticism, but it skipped generations. The last one able to do it before me was my grandmother and she died when I was too little to understand. All I have are her notes on the subject and they’re hard to read.”

“Why are they hard to read? Did someone spill something on her notes?”

Kageyama’s face grew hot and he mumbled, “She uses a lot of kanji.”

Tsukishima snorted. “I thought you were getting better at kanji!”

“I am! But she uses a lot of bigger words that aren’t used anymore and her writing’s all scribbly, it’s hard to decipher.”

“Would you like me to take a look at it?”

“You would?”

“Yeah, if it keeps you from bothering me in my dreams. I take it you didn’t mean to hop into my dream?”

“I didn’t. I’ve only just inherited the ability to do it and until I can control my gifts, I’ll just pop into the dreams of whoever I’m closest to. Besides Hinata, you’re the only other person I’ve joined.”

At that, Tsukishima’s face hardened. “Oh, so you were already in Hinata’s?”

“Don’t be jealous. It was horrible.”

“I’m not— what do you mean horrible?”

“What’s Hinata like in real life?”

Tsukishima shrugged. “Loud, constant energy, too bright to look at directly…”

“Exactly. Imagine all that, multiplied and stuffed into a bouncy castle with a hundred screaming toddlers.”

“Oh my God.”

“I vomited the first time I came out of his dream.”

Tsukishima collapsed on the beach next to him, his head cradled in his arm, but it hardly dampened his laughter. Unlike the last time, however, the sound enhanced all the colors of the jungle around them and released a burst of pleasant fragrance. Kageyama closed his eyes and breathed it in. He liked being with Tsukishima like this. He wondered if it was possible to bring it into real life. 

“Are you okay?”

Kageyama opened his eyes. Tsukishima was hovering over him and for the first time, he noticed that he wasn’t wearing his glasses. Without thinking, he lifted his head and stroked down the side of his face. Tsukishima’s breath hitched, but he didn’t pull away.

“Can you see me?”

“Yeah.”

“Even without your glasses?”

“I don’t need them in dreams.”

“Then why do you still have them on usually?”

“Because they’re a natural part of my life. You dream about things that are familiar to you, usually.”

Tsukishima was being more honest than usual even though he had finally accepted that he was really there. Kageyama wanted to use the moment to his advantage, but he was nervous that Tsukishima might get scared off. His hand was still stroking along Tsukishima’s face, however, and he still had yet to avoid it.

Gulping down his nerves, Kageyama slipped his hand into Tsukishima’s damp hair and cupped the back of his head. He didn’t even have to put any pressure on it before Tsukishima eased lower, lining himself up for a kiss. His lips hovered above Kageyama’s before they met, a flicker of apprehension behind his eyes.

“Do you want this?” Tsukishima asked, his shuddering breath ghosting over Kageyama’s mouth. “Last time, I didn’t know you were real and I just— I don’t want to do this if you don’t want it.”

“I do want it. I want it now and I want it after we wake up.” Kageyama reached up and cupped Tsukishima’s face. “I want to be with you, but I don’t want to feel like you hate it... like you hate me.”

Tsukishima pinched his lips shut and swallowed. Although the air was warm, he shivered and Kageyama fought against the desire to wrap him up in his arms. He would do it, but Tsukishima needed to acknowledge what he said first.

“It’ll be better,” Tsukishima said at last. “ _I’ll_ be better, I promise. It might take a while for me to really get into it, but I will try. This might be a shock, but I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Then don’t,” Kageyama whispered. His lips curled in a smile as he closed the last bit of distance between them. It was incredible how tactile Tsukishima’s dream was, all the details that made it feel like reality. His lips were chilled and tasted like salt water. The fingers that slid up his back were pruned from being in the water and yet they still felt amazing against Kageyama’s skin. 

Unlike the previous time, Tsukishima’s kisses were hesitant at first. But as Kageyama hummed and pressed deeper into it, Tsukishima finally started to relax. His body pressed down against Kageyama’s until there was no space left between them and ran his hands down Kageyama’s sides. When they reached the bottom of his shirt, Tsukishima slipped his hands underneath and pulled it up, exposing the entire length of his torso.

The sand beneath his skin was softer than he thought it would be and even though it shifted with every little movement, it didn’t stick to him as real sand would have. Tsukishima’s lips left his only for a moment, long enough to tug Kageyama’s shirt over his head. Even then, he took a moment to catch his breath and stare longingly at Kageyama’s bare chest.

Kageyama smirked and arched his back. “Like what you see?”

Tsukishima glared down at him. He expected him to deny it even though he was caught ogling him. After a moment, however, he smirked and dropped his lips down to his chest.

“I do like it…” he purred, his breath tickling Kageyama’s skin. His tongue slipped out and slowly licked over his nipple. Kageyama’s breath hitched, the wet heat activating every nerve of sensitive skin. He slipped his hands into Tsukishima’s hair and gave it a gentle tug, eliciting a moan from Tsukishima’s throat. 

“Oh, God,” Kageyama breathed, pulsing his hips into Tsukishima’s to get a little friction where he was craving it. 

“You taste good, too. Salty.”

“I need more, Tsukishima.”

Tsukishima huffed out a laugh. “I figured you’d be pushy. Alright, your Majesty, I’ll take you hard and fast now but next time,” he paused, grazing his teeth over Kageyama’s nipple, “we take it at _my_ pace.”

Kageyama hissed as he sucked hard around his nipple, giving it a flick with his tongue from within his mouth. “N-Next time I enter your dream, you mean?”

“Next time wherever. In a dream or in reality, I want to have my way with you.”

“Okay,” Kageyama sighed, his happiness soaring so high that a tear slipped out of the corner of his eye. 

Tsukishima sat up and peeled his shirt over his head, taking a painfully long time to do it. He didn’t have the firm muscles that Kageyama had but he had grown thicker since their first year. His skin was as pale as the moon, gorgeously long and lean. Kageyama ran his hands over the length of him and grinned as Tsukishima’s skin began to flush.

“Pretty,” he said, following the coloration with his fingers. 

“Stop that.”

“Make me.”

Tsukishima lifted himself on his knees and unbuckled his jeans. Kageyama dropped his hands and lifted himself on his elbows to watch every subtle movement, not even minding when Tsukishima laughed at him. It was torture, seeing every new bit of skin revealed at a snail’s pace. 

“I thought you were going to take it slow _next_ time,” he growled. 

Tsukishima’s smile was sinister as he crawled over Kageyama like a cat stretching after an afternoon’s nap. The movement curved his body beautifully and Kageyama hardly even noticed as the rest of Tsukishima’s clothes disappeared.

“Your turn,” Tsukishima whispered as he nimbly unbuckled Kageyama’s pants. As soon as they were undone, they were yanked clean away and his erection sprang free. He felt exposed as Tsukishima looked it over carefully, but the stare wasn’t critical; it was hungry.

He spared Kageyama a glance as he wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock. Kageyama whispered a _yes_ and watched as Tsukishima’s beautiful hand moved up the length of his shaft. Kageyama fell back against the sand and closed his eyes, a moan ripping through his throat. He wanted to get to _it_ , but at the same time, he couldn’t wait to experience things the way Tsukishima wanted to. There would be a lot of teasing and orgasm denial most likely, but he knew that Tsukishima would make it worth it in the end. 

Kageyama gasped when Tsukishima’s hand abandoned his cock and he lifted his head to see what the matter was. With a snicker, Tsukishima pushed him back down and hovered over him.

“I almost forgot that you wanted this hard and fast.”

“Then why did you let go?”

“Because I need to do this,” he said, slipping a finger between Kageyama’s ass cheeks. 

His breath hitched but he naturally spread his legs apart, giving Tsukishima more room to work with. Tsukishima didn’t tease him for it but instead dipped his head into his neck to pepper kisses down his throat. While he was distracted, Tsukishima’s finger worked inside with surprising ease. In fact, there was hardly any time before he was working in a second and third.

“Amazing,” Tsukishima whispered, his lips never leaving his neck.

“What?”

“Since I can manipulate my dreams, I was curious if that included you even though you’re not a figment of my mind. Looks like I can affect you. This could be fun.”

Kageyama wanted to question him more but he pinched his lips shut instead to contain the desperate noises wanting to break free. He wondered about what Tsukishima meant as long fingers played around inside of him. Obviously, he was inexperienced and had never fingered himself before, but he knew enough that Tsukishima’s ease at opening up wasn’t normal. 

In fact, every single touch was electric against his skin, his sensitivity driving him out of his mind. Tsukishima was everywhere, his lips on his neck, one hand roaming his body while the other stirred him up inside. Although Tsukishima’s skin was pale, it was hot against his body and sweat began to form between them, causing their bodies to slip against each other. 

The best part was the way their cocks rubbed together, colliding randomly depending on the movement. It was frustrating with its unpredictability and the friction wasn’t enough to satisfy him. It was more than enough to stir him up to the point that he wanted to flip them over and take control.

Tsukishima must have sensed the tension building in him and broke away, straightening up all the way. He laughed softly when Kageyama tried to chase after him, but he stopped him with a hand against his chest. 

“Ready to get fucked, your Majesty?”

He glared back at him. “Kageyama.”

“What?”

Sighing, Kageyama grasped Tsukishima’s hand and pulled it away from his chest. “Call me Kageyama… or Tobio.”

Tsukishima’s eyes widened as he placed a kiss on his palm. Kageyama smiled against his skin and kissed him again, moving his lips toward Tsukishima’s fingers. He opened his mouth more and took one finger completely in, sucking on it and pulling his lips up slowly until he popped off the fingertip. 

“Shit,” Tsukishima swore and yanked Kageyama around until he was on his stomach. Kageyama winced, preparing to feel the grittiness of the sand dig into his more sensitive parts. But the irritation never came. Instead, the ground felt like soft, massaging beads that tickled over his skin. 

He was hardly settled when Tsukishima’s hands pried his legs apart and slipped his cock up between his cheeks. It was long and hot, which should have felt intrusive but it didn’t. Kageyama craned his head back and moaned, begging Tsukishima for it without using words. A hand slipped up his chest and cradled his neck, keeping it still has Tsukishima mouthed at it. He continued thrusting his cock between his cheeks as the whole area grew slick and warm.

Kageyama’s heart pounded like a taiko drum as he felt the head of Tsukishima’s cock poke against his entrance. His body trembled in anticipation and it took all his self-control not to just plunge himself back on it. Tsukishima didn’t make him wait long as he pressed inside and they both groaned in unison. 

Heat filled him, so intense it was overwhelming. He wasn’t used to being out of control of his own body but Tsukishima had him. His long arms wrapped around him and his face buried into Kageyama’s neck as he pushed all the way in. Instead of feeling trapped, he felt completely protected. 

As Tsukishima pushed forward, Kageyama sank into the sensual beads of sand. They flowed over his skin, cooling his body as Tsukishima set him on fire from within. Blinking his eyes open, he saw that their environment was changing as they made love on the beach. 

In fact, it was no longer a beach. If he had to describe it, it was almost like being in one of those digitized environments that create colors and patterns based on the flow of music. There was no traditional music that he could hear, but everything seemed affected by the sounds they were creating themselves. 

Tsukishima exhaled into Kageyama’s ear and a long delicate swirl of orange flowed around them. The beads cushioning his body were a deep blue that simultaneously flashed with light and pulsed with every thrust of Tsukishima’s hips. One particular one was deep enough to draw a deep groan from within Kageyama’s chest and a dark purple seeped around them as if someone had spilled buckets of paint. 

“I feel like I’m on drugs,” Kageyama panted, unable to take his eyes off the display. 

“You’re not going to vomit, are you? _Tobio?_ ” As he whispered Kageyama’s name, Tsukishima grazed his teeth over his ears. He wasn’t sure if the flickers of feathered red around him were from Tsukishima’s dream or his own mind going crazy. 

“No, but I’m definitely going to cum soon. It’s— oh, God, these beads.”

“Want more?”

Kageyama huffed out a breath and looked around them at the endless pool of blue beads surrounding them. “Why would you need _more_?!”

“Not more in quantity. I can manipulate them more. Here, let me show you.”

With one arm holding Kageyama up and pressed against his chest, Tsukishima stretched the other hand out in front of them and flexed his fingers. As they swirled in the air, the beads rose and spun around them, following his hand as he reached down toward Kageyama’s cock. It was throbbing, aching for some contact and his heart sped faster with the anticipation of Tsukishima’s fingers grazing over it. 

With his chest heaving, Kageyama watched in disbelief as Tsukishima evaded his cock, instead leading all the beads to gather on it like bees on a honeycomb. His breath hitched as the beads tickled over his sensitive skin but soon it was covered. Tsukishima closed his fingers together and immediately the beads mimicked the motion, hugging Kageyama’s cock gently and releasing in a delectable rhythm. 

It didn’t seem possible for him to experience such a sensation. He reached up behind him and dug his fingers into Tsukishima’s hair, stretching his body to encourage as much contact with the beads as possible. Tsukishima understood what he needed and whispered _come_ to the blue pool beneath them. The beads flowed over their skin in one mass, covering most of their bodies except where they were joined together. 

Tsukishima picked up his pace, his cock dragging inside Kageyama and electrifying his nerves with every little movement. The beads pulsed and massaged his skin and seemed to be doing their own thing, no longer keeping in time with Tsukishima. Because of that, it was a mind-blowing explosion of sensations that drove Kageyama wild. His voice was loud and desperate, creating splashes of color all around them. 

Nothing was more alluring than hearing Tsukishima’s voice in his ear, his heavy breaths puffing against his exposed skin. Kageyama turned his head just enough to see Tsukishima’s eyes squeezed shut, cheeks beautifully flushed. His lips were parted as he breathed hard and Kageyama took the chance to snatch them in a messy kiss. 

Something snapped as their lips touched, a spike of excitement from them both that affected their entire environment. Tsukishima kissed him deeper, slipping his tongue in and driving his cock hard into him at the same time. Flashes of light surrounded Kageyama as he cried out, reaching the most intense climax he’d ever had. 

He kept his eyes shut, unable to handle the light and explosion of colors around him. In the dark, he could still feel the beads but there was also Tsukishima. He was breathless as his body shuddered against him, his rhythm erratic as he worked through his own climax. 

Outside of the dream in the real world, Kageyama felt a surge of excitement whenever he and Tsukishima worked well together on the court. It was like something clicked between them and they were an incredible unit, sometimes even more than when he works with Hinata. The moment was always short and beyond a brief glance of satisfaction between them, they both fell back into their state of indifference between them even though Kageyama craved Tsukishima’s appreciation more than anyone’s.

He felt their environment shift once again but he kept his eyes closed. Tsukishima’s dream world was stunning, but it didn’t compare to the man himself. Kageyama wanted to drown in his presence, feel only those long fingers against his skin and hear only his teasing voice in his ear. 

Beneath him, silk sheets stroked against his skin and a cool, salty breeze caressed his skin. It felt incredible but his heart sank as Tsukishima’s body moved away from his. Only then did Kageyama open his eyes and sit up on a plush four-poster bed, gossamer curtains swaying with the breeze. The bed was stationary but somehow suspended above gentle ocean waters. It was dark with just a full moon above them, larger than a real one and reflecting a rippling beam of light across the waters. 

Tsukishima sat on the edge of the bed, his legs dangling off with his back toward Kageyama. His body was silhouetted against the moonlight and Kageyama craved to smooth his hand over it. After what they had just done together, he no longer had any apprehension of doing so and he crawled across the bed to join him. 

As he sat beside Tsukishima, Kageyama smiled at his toes dipping into the water and did the same. He underestimated the force of his legs as he plunged his feet in and splashed them both and created haphazard waves across the surrounding ocean. Tsukishima threw his head back and laughed, catching Kageyama completely off-guard.

“You really are only graceful on a volleyball court.” Tsukishima glanced at him, his smile widening as Kageyama twisted his lips in irritation. “Tobio,” he whispered, slipping his hand into Kageyama’s hair and bumping their foreheads together, “I love it.”

“You love it because you love making fun of me.”

“I don’t bother with people I don’t care about. I tease you because I like you… and it’s easy.”

“You tease Hinata too, though.”

Tsukishima cocked an eyebrow. “That’s _just_ because it’s easy. And, as much as I don’t want to say this, he is my friend. Nothing more though.”

“Good, because he likes guys with more muscles.”

“I didn’t need to know that.”

They chuckled together and Kageyama tucked his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder. He sighed as Tsukishima’s arm wrapped around his waist and pulled them tight. For a while, it was quiet between them, both watching the waters as they calmed down from Kageyama’s intrusion.

“It won’t always be like that, by the way.”

Kageyama frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Sex. We were obviously able to do things here that we won’t be able to in reality. It’ll be rough and awkward, and I realize now that I shouldn’t have gotten your hopes up.”

“No, it’s fine, I knew all that already. Although… the way you’re talking it sounds like you’ve already done it before. In reality.”

Kageyama cringed, realizing how jealous he sounded. He expected a smirk on Tsukishima’s face and a teasing snicker, but it didn’t come. Instead, Tsukishima sighed and kissed the top of his head.

“I haven’t. I mean, I’ve done plenty of sexual things to myself both in dreams and in reality. From that experience alone, I know it won’t be as exhilarating for you.”

“Yes, it will,” Kageyama said emphatically, raising his head off Tsukishima’s shoulder to look him in the eye. “What just happened between us was amazing, but it’s out there in the real world that I want you. I want you at school, in between classes. During volleyball and alone in one of our bedrooms. I’ll take all the messiness and awkwardness for that chance, okay?”

Tsukishima was stunned, lips parted as he stared back at Kageyama. Slowly his lips rose in an affectionate smile and he nodded.

“Sounds good. Just… just be patient with me.”

“I can do that.” Beaming, Kageyama took Tsukishima’s hand in his own and kissed the back of it. “Oh, but I like doing it here too. Having sex in your mind is really hot. Especially once you get rid of the dinosaurs.”

Tsukishima chuckled and shook his head. “You only saw them in a scary situation. I’ll think up another scenario where you think it’s sexy.”

Kageyama winced. “On second thought, I think your mind is really scary. Maybe I should hop back into Hinata’s instead.”

He screamed as he was suddenly plunged into the water. Unlike earlier, he rose up to the surface quickly and glared up at Tsukishima still perched comfortably on the bed. His smirk was frightening… and strangely arousing.  
“You should be nicer to me as well, Tobio. This is my dream, remember, and I can do whatever I want to you here.”

His words sent a shiver down Kageyama’s spine. He reached up and wrapped his hands around Tsukishima’s calves and pressed an open-mouthed kiss against one of them. Gazing up at Tsukishima, he relished at the way his smirk disappeared and he gave his new boyfriend a wink.

“I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just have one pairing left for my random rare pair challenge! It'll probably take me a while though because it's going to be long, pfft.


End file.
